Uther's spirit: The Return
by Samerys707
Summary: Season 5x03 AU: The spirit of King Uther Pendragon returns again. Uther possesses Arthur's body using him and his status as king, to eradicate magic once and for all. How will Merlin save the magical community, without revealing his secret and getting himself killed? Eventual Magic reveal. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well I really liked the idea of this. So I decided to write it. And here it is...hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It had been exactly a week. One week, since Arthur sent his father back to the dead. Exactly where he belonged.

King Arthur Pendragon was seated at his desk flicking through paper's that were long overdue, needing his attention. He was waiting for his wife and Queen; Guinevere. Arthur was tired and wanted to retire as he had an urgent council meeting, in the morning.

The king stood up, the chair making a scraping noise as he did. He walked towards his bed and attempted to sit on it. He froze in his tracks as a shadow swept through his vision. His eyes searched the room. But nothing was there. No shadow, creäture, sorcerer. Nothing

There was nothing.

It made Arthur jump as did everything else recently. He sighed heavily and rested his tired eyes. The silence was unnerving yet it didn't last long.

A creak echoed through the room, before a window blew open, small bits flying everywhere. It was so sudden, that the king jumped up in fright, before falling back onto the bed. His expression from horror to alarm. His heart beat furiously and sweat began to drip off his face. The window kept on rattling louder and louder before it suddenly slammed shut with a thud.

Then... nothing. Again there was nothing. Arthur felt he was going crazy. Except he wasn't.

The calmness and silence never lasted for long. Arthur let go of his breath he had been holding, with relief. Though his relief was cut short. The lights began to twitch and the door began to rattle, no sign of stopping. Arthur looked around in alarm before he was harshly, thrown against the wall. His head throbbed and his vision began to blur. He felt his eyes droop shut as the pain in his head worsened. He barely heard the faint whisper of a very familiar voice "_sleep Arthur. For tomorrow we rid the world of MAGIC!" _

Arthur felt suffocated as hisfather's spirit entered his body, possessing everything he was. He could feel his chest tighten as he was pushed into a black hole. The spirit taking over everything he was, for the sake of what Uther viewed a better kingdom. His mind going blank as darkness filled his head.

o0o

Merlin opened the door to the kings chambers and walked inside. He stopped to a halt and stared with wide eyes. The room was very clean. And that was odd. Simply because Arthur was never clean. Ever.

The warlock chuckled to himself before drawing the curtains. The light shined inside the room, portraying that it was morning. Merlin walked over to the kings bed. He gently tugged at his arm to arouse him.

The king jumped out of bed with wide eyes. He grabbed his sword, shocking the warlock as he stumbled back. His mouth opened in shock and desbelief. The spirit realising what it looked like quickly put the sword away. It was in Arthur's body. It had to act like Arthur not Uther.

Uther cleared his throat "well Mervin where is my breakfast?," the old king asked using Arthur's kingly voice

Merlin continued to stare, _'did Arthur just call me Mervin?' _he thought in confusion.

The warlock shook his thoughts away, before walking back out of the room. He returned with the kings breakfast as Uther started to eat. Merlin shifted awkwardly as there was no work for him to do. Simply because Arthur hadn't given him any chores. And the room was spotless.

The king finished with his breakfast and stood up. Merlin walked forwards ready to help him dress. Uther backed away in alarm. _Oh no_ he thought. _What is this imbecile doing?_ he thought in confusion.

"What are you doing?," Uther asked with a glare

Merlin sighed "what does it look like? I am helping you get dressed _Sire," _retorted the manservant in annoyance. Now he was confused. Did Arthur just back away from me? _Huh?_ He does look a little confused.

The king put his hands up defensively saying "I'll have you know. I can dress my self!," Uther shouted angrily.

Merlin chuckled "are you sure?," he taunted mischievously

Uther stared in shock. Was this how Arthur, let servant's talk to him. Because that just wouldn't do. Servant's needed to know their place. Which was below that of a king's. _Not equals_ Uther fumed.

Uther walked forwards his face inches away from the warlock "are you insinuating I cannot dress myself?," he asked threateningly

Merlin gulped as his heart beat dangerously fast. _It seems someone got out the wrong side of bed _he thought bitterly

The warlock was well and utterly annoyed "you can NEVER dress yourself. PRAT," he snapped angrily

Uther's face turned sour. His face contorted in pure anger "guards. Guards," he yelled in rage

Within seconds the door opened and guards came rushing in. Uther turned to face Merlin. "take this bafoon to the dungeons. We'll see who is a PRAT," he spat furiously.

Merlin panicked and his eyes widened in realisation. This was not Arthur. This was...this was...this was...

_Oh god_ it couldn't be. Yet this sounded exactly like UTHER.

The guards looked confused. Why would King Arthur put his manservant in the dungeons? Especially for calling him a prat. The boy did it on a daily basis. What was different about today? thought the guards as they exchanged confused glances. None the less they had to follow orders.

Merlin felt his chest tighten at the thought of Arthur stuck inside his own body. All alone. In darkness. While his father caused chaos and destruction. He felt himself being dragged away before he could salvage the situation. As he glanced back his heart sunk. The blood drained from his face as king Uther stood tall, his arms crossed and a wide smirk plastered on his face, showing victory.

_Oh hell._ This was just the beginning.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Uther walked to the council room. Head held high ready to discuss with his council just like he used to before. Yet he had to act like his son. That really depended on how Arthur treated those below him. Hopefully not like that servant _Mervin._

People who were not kings or nobles, needed to know their place. It seemed his son was doing a horrid job of following his foot steps. Next thing Arthur would have welcomed magic into the kingdom.

That would just not do. It was a good thing that he was in Arthur's body, it made this much easier. Easier for him to eradicate magic once and for all.

As Uther pushed opened the doors, he could see the knights joking around. This kingdom wasn't for peasants or drunkards. It was for kings, princesses, prince's and nobles. They didn't deserve knight hood, another mistake Arthur had made. Uther raged inside as his anger threatened to reach boiling point.

He paused, watching curiously before settling himself on Arthur's. No. His throne. His son didn't deserve the throne. Look at what he was doing. Letting people walk all over him.

Uther cleared his throat as all eyes turned to him. They were watching him curiously.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with you," began Uther until he was cut off.

"Is it about the treaty with the druids,?" questioned Sir Elyan

Uther stared angrily "who said you can interrupt? I can only see one king, do you know who that is?" snapped the old king

Sir Elyan stared in confusion at his brother-in-law. How dare he? He was only asking.

Sir Gwaine laughed light heartedly "okay Princess. No need to snap," he retorted

Uther Pendragon stood up in a flash before glaring at Gwaine "who. Is. A. Princess?" he growled whilst clenching his fists

Sir Gwaine stood up, matching Uther's stance "you!," he shot back angrily

Uther suddenly grabbed Gwaine by the collar in trying to choke him. Gwaine however was not having any of it as he punched Uther square in the nose, sending him onto the floor. Everyone gasped in shock at their actions especially Arthur's.

Gwaine glared at Arthur's still form. He retreated back ready for another fight as Arthur groggily came around. He touched his lip as blood trickled down. The king now stared confused before looking at the roguish knight was glaring at him.

Arthur quickly stood up "what the hell?," he snapped angrily.

The knights stared in confusion. What does he mean 'what the hell?' the king was the one who started it.

The king stared incredulously at his knights who were glaring at him. _What?_ He couldn't remember what he might have done to receive such dirty looks from his knights and the nobles. As he tried to remember nothing came to light. It was like he had no recollection of what his father had been up to. No recolletion his father was possessing his body for his own means.

No-one muttered a word which annoyed the king immensely. So he did the only thing. He sought out Merlin. Yet as he looked around he could not see him in line of sight.

Arthur huffed 'typical of Merlin'. When he needed him he was no where in sight. Yet when he didn't need him he followed Arthur like a lost lamb.

"MERLIN!," he yelled angrily as everyone jumped at the tone of his voice.

One of the guards came running in "Sire, would you like us to get him back?," asked the very nervous guard

Arthur raised his eye-brows questionably "get him back?,"

"Yes sire. From the dungeons!," said the guard slowly

Arthur paused 'when did I send him to the dungeons?' he thought in confusion. Gwaine stared at him in disbelief, but before he could do anything he fell to the floor, from another punch. His eyes closed as his chest tightened and then he knew no more.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is another chapter. It's a very different story to the one's I am used to. Still I am enjoying this a lot. It's very angsty. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Any way I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

* * *

Uther watched as that drunkard punched his son. _Why?_ For sending a servant to the dungeons. _How dare he?_ How dare he stick up for a peasant from a small village. He stared in shock as that knight punched Arthur the second time. No hesitation. _Nothing_. No respect or honour for those above him. This was not how he expected his Kingdom to run. He did not think Arthur would let servants run the kingdom or knights to show disgrace in front of nobles. He just saw his son stand back as the knight made a show of him as king.

When the drunkard punched him first, Arthur was brought back to the surface, yet without any recollection of what happened before. He stared as Arthur looked on lost and confused. Yet Uther did not regret anything. This had to be done. For the better of Camelot. Uther Pendragon watched as Arthur fell down losing conciousness. He sighed before slipping back into his body, gaining control once again. Yet this time he would not fail.

Uther groaned before fluttering his eyes. Everyone was staring at him with concern and displeasure. Yet his eyes were glued on Gwaine. He slowly stood up before glaring at the knight before him.

He narrowed his eyes in disgust "Guards! Guards!," yelled Uther his face contorted in pure hatred.

Two guards came running in immediately before bowing and standing patiently before the king.

The old King raised his hand and pointed his finger menacingly at Gwaine. The knight seemed shock before smoothing his features in disgust at Arthur's actions.

"Take this drunkard down to the dungeons, away from that pesky servant _Mervin_," ordered Uther, crossing his arms and watching intently.

The whole room stared at Arthur's form in confusion. What the hell has happened to their king?. Has he lost his head? Or was he truly like his father deep down. What ever it was the council room seemed disgusted with his behaviour. Yet they couldn't speak up, without fear of being sent to the dungeons or getting clearly screamed at. So they stayed silent and watched on intrigued.

Gwaine grit his teeth as everything sunk in. Why that bloody Princess! I swear I will kill him. How dare he? How DARE he, put Merlin in the dungeons. Especially after everything he does for him.

Gwaine stepped forwards "what's the matter? Can't take a single punch. I thought you were trained to kill since birth! COWARD!," sneered the roguish knight.

Uther was taken back by the foul way, this drunkard was treating him. He would not stand for this behavior. He was a bloody pesky commoner, who had no right to withhold knighthood.

Uther's eyes turned dark, like a black cloud rained over him. He moved forward and gripped Gwaine's tunic rather tightly. His face was inches away, and his eyes were like fire, as though they would burn holes any second.

"You are nothing but an imbecile. You are hereby stripped off your knighthood. Go drink yourself to death, you peasant," Uther spat before using all his force and pushing the knight where he went flying to the floor.

Gwaine stared in disbelief before standing up and shaking him self off. He locked eyes with Arthur "you are exactly like your father. A tyrant, a menace and you will follow in his footsteps. I hope you enjoy running this kingdom down to the ground. Exactly like your father. You make me sick," he spat before attempting to walk off.

Uther stood still, breathing hard. Was this exactly how people thought of him. Like a tyrant. A menace? _Surely I am not all those things_ thought the old king. He huffed in anger and signalled the guards to drag the knight back and into the dungeons. That way he had a chance to register what the knight had said. What if it was true? What if he was making things worse.

The guards gripped Gwaine tightly as Uther smirked in his direction. Gwaine in return carried on shouting foul abuse at the old king. This made Uther sick. There was only one thing that would make sense. Magic was being used. Surely. After all magic was the cause everything. Or so Uther Pendragon thought.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**We'll see Merlin and Arthur's POV soon. But am not sure how to write Arthur's POV, what with Uther currently in his body. We'll see. Suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

**Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I can't believe it's been so long. I've actually just got sidetrack. I am very sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter, even though it is very short. I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin sat sprawled in dungeons. His thoughts on the ugly smirk that plastered Arthur's face, only moments ago. He was more than sure it was Uther Pendragon's signature smirk of pure evil. Yet somehow the warlock found it hard to believe, Uther would go so far as to possess his son. Even the spirit of the old tyrant would not stoop so low. _Surely._ But maybe his hatred for magic would.

The warlock shuddered at the thought. Not only that but the thought of the magical community at war with Camelot. It wouldn't just be their lives at stakes, yet the future of Albion. Of course if anything did happen, then he would be blamed for not fulfilling his destiny. Merlin snorted at the thought. When wasn't he blamed. Whenever sorcerer wanted to kill either Uther or Arthur he was branded a coward for protecting them. He closed his eyes remembering how Arthur had treated him not so long ago. The main reason he was now trapped in the cells. Merlin chuckled when Arthur yelled he could dress himself. Well that's a change he thought because the prat could never dress himself. Something was wrong. Merlin just hoped he would live long enough to find out.

o0o

Uther Pendragon struggled to contain his anger. He walked back to Arthur's chamber's, slamming the door shut. He breathed a heavy sigh and stood next to the window. He held back a growl when the door opened, without the courtesy of knocking and awaiting an answer. The old King turned around and glared at the intruder before him.

_Another pesky servant._

Guinevere stood before Arthur, her arms crossed, as she glared at him coldly.

"What is the meaning of this Arthur?," she demanded

Uther turned to face her. His anger reaching boiling point. He told his son not to marry a pesky servant. He was to marry a nice lady from a neighbouring kingdom. _And what does he do?_ The old King chuckled to himself. Well that would be rectified soon enough.

"Meaning of what?," snapped Uther glaring dagger's at her

"Your treatment of Gwaine and Merlin!" shouted Gwen

Uther held back a growl. _Servants!_ Always about pesky servants and commoner's. The lowest of the low.

"They are nothing but scum. The lowest of the lowest," spat Uther in disgust

Gwen stared in shock. How dare her husband say such things about their friends. This was not the Arthur she fell in love with. Except the man standing before her, was in fact Arthur. So why was he being so horrible and cold all of a sudden? _Well I will found out soon enough_ she thought bitterly

The queen walked towards Uther and raised her hand, but Uther caught it easily. He tightened his grip and pulled her forward.

"How dare you? You may be queen but that was my mistake. Which will be rectified very soon," threatened Uther as he let go of her

Uther's face contorted in pure hatred and anger as he spoke "GET OUT!," he yelled

Gwen trembled from shock at her husbands treatments. She could see a number of emotions on Arthur's face, yet the one's directed at her, were nothing but hatred. The Queen stumbled back as tears ran down her face. She clutched her chest as Arthur's words ate at her heart. She didn't want this! Maybe it was best if she wasn't queen. This wasn't Arthur, yet it was which confused Gwen, beyond return.

o0o

Arthur struggled to contain himself as he thrashed inside his body. He opened his eyes to darkness as he struggled to fins the light. All he could hear were the voices of people talking to him. Except it wasn't in a nice way. They were being horrible and they were very angry. Did they not know who was their king?

_Where am I_? Arthur wanted to understand, where he was. Yet there was no-one to guide him to the light. He was all alone. What did I do, to deserve this? thought Arthur.

He froze when another thought hit him_. Was he dead?_ He couldn't see anything, but darkness. So surely that meant he was dead. The King clutched at his heart at the thought of leaving everyone behind.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
